On the Palace Rooftop
by Blackbird1313
Summary: Sometimes the best advice comes not only at the oddest of hours, but from the oddest of sources...


**A/N: I've been wanting to write something Damas-related for a while now, so you all get a fic about him talking to an OC of mine!**

**EDIT: Yes, this was here before, but I deleted it after realising it no longer fit my headcanon. Enjoy the edited version, por favor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but the OCs mentioned.**

**-(Damas' POV)-**

The warm night breeze greeted me as I exited the elevator, arriving on the roof. The silhouette of my friend was all I could see against the full moon.

"Torrent," I said, walking twoards him, "Why have you called me up here? You know my coronation is tomorrow!"

"So it is," He said, turning his head toward me, "So it is. And that does prompt my usual 'So what?'"

"I need to be well rested. Or else I will be most unpleasent."

"And yer doin' that again! Why don't you just say, 'I'll be a bitch to deal with if I don't fucking sleep.'? It'd be alot easier to understand you, Damas."

I sighed, "Excuse me for having a different speech pattern than you, O mighty Acheron."

Torrent chuckled darkly, making me feel a little uneasy.

"You're damn right to call me 'all mighty', your kinglyness," He said, slapping me on the back, "I just thought I'd be a nice guy and thank you for not being the typical prince all these years."

"I never felt that putting those that were poorer than I below myself was the right thing to do," I said, chuckling slightly at Torrent's expression, "What? Would you have rather I said that putting the poor sons-of-bitches that are so poor that they can't buy the food out of the trash beneath my awesomeness was like wandering into Praxis' territory?"

"Actually," My friend mused, "I prefer the first way you put it. But, then again you really haven't had the time to practice being assinine like I have."

We both laughed loudly. As the laughter died down, I noticed a slightly troubled look on Torrent's face.

"What's wrong?" I said, "The air feels as if you are radating Dark Eco."

Torrent looked at me, his brow cocked silently asking me 'Do you really want me to bitch to you about my problems?'

I nodded to his expression, and he exhaled heavily.

"Well," He said, "Y'know how we had that big party last week after I won the big class one race right?"

"Yes, I do remember it. Why?"

"Well... You remember Eli, right?"

"How can I not?" I said, grimacing slightly, "She spiked all the drinks at my eightteenth birthday."

"Heh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Well, when everyone else was preoccupied, we snuck of and did some, eh, 'stuff'."

I gave Torrent a stern look, but motioned for him to continue.

"And, well, she called me about a month ago, and she's preggers... We want to get married so that the kid doesn't grow up without one of their parents, but she hasn't told her parents who the father is... And they don't like me."

"Well you're screwed."

"I know I am. I just have no idea how to help her tell them, or how to make her parents accept me."

"Like I said- _screwed_."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, letting everything settle in. I had no prior knowledge that Torrent was even dating Eli, but I had always assumed that they were together from the way that they acted around one another. I also had no doubts in my mind that if Eli's parents found out their first grandchild's father was an Acheron, they would force their daughter to abort the child.

"I just," Torrent sighed, "I just don't know what to do. I mean, I love Eli, and I would love even more to have a family with her, but her freaking parents are so fucking racist! I don't know if I'd be able to put up with them on holidays and such for the rest of my life..."

"There is nothing you can do about that, Alix." I noticed him visibly cringe as I used his name, "All you can do is either hope for the best and tell them now, or-"

"Why is every piece of advice you give really two?" He looked at me, his brows furrowed in displeasure.

"-Or," I continued, ignoring him, "you can have her move in with you, and not tell them at all until she nears her due."

Torrent sat there silently for a while, pondering his choices.

"The only problem I see with the second one is how I'll get her out of the house without her parents knowing she's moving in with me..." He said.

I smiled, "Have her tell them she's moving out to live with an old friend. I can have Ren vouch for the two of you."

A light flickered in my friend's blue eyes.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed, "I'll have to ask Eli about that idea tomorrow..."

"Oh, and that reminds me of something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me something? ...Like what?"

"Every descendant of Mar has been able to appoint a new head guard to lead the troops, and protect them personally at the time of their coronation and throughout their rule."

"So... What does that have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take the spot by my side as my personal guard. You would not have to live within the palace, so if you _do _eventually work things out with Eli and her family you may live with her and your expected child. Also, with you being my personal guard, the feud between the Acherons and Mars will almost completely dissolve, bringing peace to both sides. And as an added bonus, you may use your Dark Eco freely in public."

I laughed as Torrent grinned wildly, allowing the eco in his blood to show slightly.

"Seriously?!" He laughed, "Y'mean it?"

"Why would I lie to you?" I laughed back, "I know what you would do if I did lie."

"Yeah. Well, King Damas, I will dutifully serve to protect you and the inhabitants of Haven."

He gave me a mock salute and laughed.

I grinned and shook my head. Glancing at the skyline of Haven city, I saw that the stars were begining to fade, meaning the night was ending and day would break soon. I looked over at Torrent and furrowed my brows.

"Why did you originally call me up here?" I asked sternly.

"I called you up here to make a deal, mister King." Torrent said, a mischeivous glint in his eyes.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"This won't end well for me," I said, "Will it?"

All I got in response was a loud laugh and a slap on the back.

-(End)-

**A/N: Well, what'cha think? To see the 'deal', you'll have to read ****Under the Full Moon****. Please read and review, and I shall see you in another story sometime or another.**


End file.
